The Youngest Beaker
by LeaAndCoryForever
Summary: Oakleigh-Rae is a ten year old girl. She was taken into care at the age of five when her mother and father abandoned her. Little does she know, she has a older sister who was also put into care. Her sister being the one and only Tracy Beaker . Oakleigh lives in the care of Mike and May-Li at Ashdene Ridge. When she firsts arrives she doesn't make friends so easily as she clas
1. The New Arival

It was a normal day in the dumping ground. Children leaving, new children arriving and Mike was extremely stressed out. Today was the day of some of the older children leaving. They included Kaz, Bailey and Mo.

Mike was busy trying to sort of the bedroom for the new girl. She had to have her own room for reasons being that she had to have her pet dog Misty and her cat Smarty with her because they where animals that helped the new girl as she was autistic and also have diabetes.

She had been diagnosed with autism at the age of five and had suffered from diabetes from the age of one. When her social worker arrived with the young girl she looked around at the big how.

She was scared of course. I mean she had just been taken away from her mother and father who where in her eyes busy in America filming a new movie. They where going to come back for her.

(Line break)

As Oakleigh walked into the big house she looked around. All of these other people where looking at her and she didn't like that one bit.

She turned to one of the girls before saying "what are you looking at ginger nut!?" She folded her arms as she stud there.

"Nothing" replied Floss before continuing "by the way my names Floss not Ginger nut".

Oakleigh shrugged her shoulders "that's nice" she replied before being taken into the main office.

As she was taken into the main office she was given the welcome to Ashdene Ridge talk from May-Li. She was told that Mike was upstairs just finishing her room and that she would be able to decorate it however she wanted.

Oakleigh nodded as she played with the black curls on the top of her head before speaking "I'm not going to be here long as soon as my parents learn I've been placed into her they will come back from Hollywood to save me, you see they're actors".

May-Li just nodded as if she was listening to what Oakleigh was saying.

(Line break)

Once Mike had came downstairs he introduced himself to Oakleigh before showing her to her room.

"Once you've decided how to decorate your room let me know and I'll get you the paint" Mike then told the young girl.

"So I can decorate it how I want?" Oakleigh then asked and Mike nodded.

"Okay I want a Hollywood themed bedroom please" Oakleigh then told the man stood in front of her before continuing "because that's where my parents are and they will learn I've been put in here and come back to get me".

Mike just nodded he had heard that before from the one and only Tracy. He walked out the room with a smile on his face before saying and saying to himself "if only Tracy was here right now she would learn exactly what I had to put up with when she was that age".

(Line break)

As Oakleigh sat in the room she started to unpack her things. She had a mini fridge, all the pet things, her clothes and lots of other things.

Once she had finished unpacking she decided to go and have a look around the house so she could see where everything was and who's bedroom she was next to. She also decided that she would see who the older children where and try to figure out the rest of the children.

Oakleigh, even though she was ten could never get on with people her age or younger and preferred older children mainly teenagers. One of her best friends from her estate was fourteen years old and Oakleigh missed her.

She decided that she would text her group of friends and took her phone out sending a message.

"Hey guys it's Oaks here I've been put in a right dump thanks to that stupid lady that lives next door. Who does she think she is! Telling people my parents have went away and left me! When they haven't. I could swing for her! What's worse is one of the children in this dump is a proper ginger nut! She reminds me of the ten year old two doors down from me. Please come and rescue me before I do something that I won't regret... anyone got a lighter actually. Seriously though if you see that women from next door give her a slap from me, or just egg her house or something. Because when my parents come back she will be running for her life. Stupid cow. Xoxo Oaksta out".

As she pressed send she smiled before looking up and seeing a boy looking at her "take a picture last's longer" she smirk.

The boy smirked back before replying "I think I'm going to like you, I'm Ryan by the way. The one everyone in this dump hates. Including my own sister".

Oakleigh looked the boy up and down before replying "are you older then ten? Because if so then I like you I can't stand people who are my age or younger".

Ryan laughed before replying with a smile "yes I'm older then ten".

Oakleigh smiled "I like you then. Could you possibly maybe show me around this place I'll pay you in Cola and chocolate".

Ryan nodded before showing the young girl around the dumping ground and telling her who everyone was so that she would know who was older then ten and who wasn't.

It wasn't that Oakleigh didn't get on with people her age and younger it was just she found older people better to talk to. She did have some friends in her class at school but they where born before her, so yes they where ten but they where still older then her.

Oakleigh also had cousins younger then her so she got on well with them. Not that she got to see them much after her parents left because they told her not to contact anyone because if she did. Well she would end up exactly where she was now.

In the dumping ground.

(First chapter done, please like and review. Also tell me what you think should happen next)


	2. Making friends and enermies

(Just to let you know any mistakes made in chapter one was because of my stupid autocorrect on my phone... damn you autocorrect)

It was day two in the dumping ground for Oakleigh. Since being there she had made one friend and at least one enemy.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen getting something to eat and a drink, before sitting down at the table not caring who's seat she was sat in.

As Oakleigh ate her food everyone else came into the kitchen to get their breakfast. Oakleigh smiles as she spotted Ryan.

"Hey Ryan I saved you a seat next to me" Oakleigh smiled looking at Ryan.

"Sure" Ryan said with a smile glad to have someone on his side for once. He grabbed his food before sitting next to the young girl.

Oakleigh smiled before handing Ryan the can of Cola and the chocolate "I said I'd give you these so here you go Ryan" she spoke as she handed them to the lad.

"Thank you" Ryan replied hugging the young girl.

Today there was another child arriving to the dumping ground. A girl named Charlie. Her real name was Charlotte though.

She was older then ten so Oakleigh knew she would get on with her.

(Line break)

When the new girl arrived Oakleigh walked up to her "hi I'm Oakleigh and this is my cat Smarty and dog Misty they had to come here with me because they are my helper pets, Misty helps me because I'm diabetic and Smarty is a autism support cat" She told her.

Charlie smiled "hi I'm Charlotte but everyone calls me Charlie it's nice to meet you".

Oakleigh smiled at the new girl before turning to see Ryan "hey Ry this is the new girl her name is Charlie and she's older then ten".

Ryan laughed before scuffling Oakleigh's hair "that's good Oaks you now have a best guy friend and a new friend".

Oakleigh smiled at Ryan and then at Charlie "I only arrived here yesterday so that's what he means by that Charlie".

Charlie nodded as Floss came through and Oakleigh scoffed "oh hi ginger nut".

"I told you yesterday my name is Floss" Replied Floss with a scuff before looking at Charlie.

"I will be showing you to your room as I've been asked to give you the DG tour" Floss then told the girl.

"I'd rather Oakleigh show me round" Charlie replied Ryan and Oakleigh laughed.

"Looks like your not needed CandyFloss" Ryan spoke before him and Oakleigh showed Charlie around the house.

Ryan helped with Oakleigh only arriving yesterday you see. Oakleigh and Ryan where already getting on pretty well after 24 hours.

(Line break)

Oakleigh smiled as she walked with Ryan and the new girl. Showing her where everything was. When she arrived to her own bedroom she turned to Charlie and spoke.

"This is my room I sleep here with my cat and my dog and I have to have a room to myself because of my pets" she smiled then whispered "if you ever need anything that they don't have in the kitchen tell me because I have a mini fridge and up to now only you and Ryan know about it".

Oakleigh laughed before walking again and spotting Mike sorting out Charlie's room. "And this is where you will be staying Charlie".

Charlie smiled as Mike turned around "Oakleigh And Ryan why are you showing the new girl around I asked Floss to do that".

"Charlie wanted us to show her around Mike" Ryan spoke up smiling towards Oakleigh.

Mike just nodded as the three young ones walked into the bedroom Charlie placing some of her things down.

"Right guys lets let Charlie settle in after all she's new here and both of you know what that's like" Mike spoke as he ushered both Ryan and Oakleigh out of the bedroom.

(Line break)

Oakleigh rolled her eyes once she was away from Mike "Ryan are we ever aloud out of here, to go somewhere like to the park or something" she then asked.

Ryan nodded "Yeah we are why?" He asked Oakleigh

"It's just when I was taken out of my home, I didn't have time to grab everything of mine and left some of my things" Oakleigh laughed "also I want to see my friends, and they all live near my house" She then told Ryan.

Ryan laughed "okay well how about I tell Mike and May-Li that we're going to the park, and we actually go to your house" he then spoke.

Oakleigh nodded at the idea running upstairs to get her favorite hoodie on which was a hoodie that had a pocket that cats could sit in. She then put Misty's lead on before getting her shoes on and going downstairs.

Mike smiled "okay Ryan said your going to the park. I've gave Ryan some money Incase you both want a drink or something. I will see you both when you get back" Mike nodded as he opened the door for both Oakleigh and Ryan.

Oakleigh watched as the door shut behind them. "Ryan we need to go and get the bus to where I use to live" she spoke.

Ryan nodded as they walked to the bus stop getting on the correct bus when it came. After a thirty minute drive they where at the estate when Oakleigh grew up. Getting of the bus Oakleigh walked showing Ryan around before getting to her house.

"And this is my house" she spoke as she got the key from the secret place and opened the door with a smile before pointing. "That's the noisy women's house, the one that got me put into that home you live in" she then said before walking into her house.

Ryan looked around this house was nice he thought to himself as Oakleigh showed him around.

(Line break)

Once Oakleigh had got the things she wanted, she texted her friends to see what they where doing and to tell them she was at hers.

Soon after they arrived all hugging her. Oakleigh was very happy to see her friends. She had missed not being able to see them since moving to the dumping ground even though she hadn't been there long.

Oakleigh introduced all her friends to Ryan before looking through the post there had been some letters for her and parcels. As she went into the back garden to get the bigger parcels that where left she smiled wondering what they could all be, she wandered back into the house making everyone a drink.

As she walked back to where everyone was she smiled seeing them all talking. The oldest one of her best friends was telling Ryan about what they had done to the women that grassed Oakleigh up and it sounded interesting.

"You really egged the house?!" Oakleigh spoke as she handed Ryan and her best friend their drinks.

"Well of course we all did no one grasses Oakleigh-Rae Stevens's up and gets away with it defiantly not nosy old Justine Littlewood-Anderson"

Yes Justine Littlewood. She wasn't that old. She was only in her late twenties early thirties but none of the kids liked her. They all called her the Kim Kardashian of the estate and they didn't really get on well with her daughter Crystal-Louise either.

Oakleigh folded her arms as the name was mentioned. That Littlewood-Anderson had, had it in for her family ever since she had moved to the estate no one knew why. But grassing Oakleigh up again for the second time was the last straw.

You see Oakleigh had been in care since she was five years old as her parents had left her. She was then bought up by her grandparents for a month after being taken out of care when her parents came back. They where back for three years before leaving Oakleigh again.

Oakleigh had been use to bringing herself up so when her parents left her home alone the second time when she was nine she knew what to do and knew not to get noticed. She just didn't know how Justine Littlewood had noticed her.

Ryan looked over at Oakleigh who was looking out the window before talking "so does Mike know who grassed you up to social services then for you to end up in his care?" He then asked.

"Probably" Oakleigh shrugged her shoulders before telling everyone to be quiet and keep away from the window. She had seen Justine coming out of her house. "Stupid bitch" she mumbled as she watched the Littlewood-Anderson's walk down the street.

"Hey! I have a idea" she then spoke "seen as the Littlewood-Anderson's have gone out and they always leave a spare key in their back garden shall we go and sneak into their house like we use to?" She then asked.

"YES!" One of her friends who's name was Casey spoke "yes yes yes" she said again.

Ryan liked the idea "but wait what if they come back while we're still in the house" he then asked.

"They will be gone for ages" another girl who's name was Ruby. Then spoke.

(Line break)

They decided that Amelie Who was Oakleigh's best friend and the oldest was going to be look out before they sneaked into the back garden.

Oakleigh found the key straight away "still hidden in the same place the idiots" she spoke turning to her friends.

As they walked into the house Ryan noticed a photo "hey Oaks" he spoke before continuing "have you seen this photo before?" He then asked.

Oakleigh turned her head to see what Ryan was on about before nodding "Yeah I have it's her father, step mother and brother" she then said as Ryan shook his head.

"No" Ryan replied. Before picking up the photo he was on about "this one it's got Mike in it" He then said showing the photo to Oakleigh.

Oakleigh couldn't do anything except look at the photo. "Wait do you think, no she doesn't look like she use to be a care kid, it can't be that" she then spoke.

Ryan nodded "looks that way we should ask Mike later see if he knows anything about who told the social services about you being in the house by yourself" Ryan The said.

Oakleigh nodded as her, her friends and Ryan finished messing up the Littlewood-Anderson's house then taking some of the food and drinks that where the daughters putting them into their bags. They walked out locking the back door and putting the key back where it went.

Just in time. They got back into the house as Amelie walked into the kitchen "few" she said before continuing "I was just about to ring you all to tell you they where nearly back" she then told them.

Oakleigh laughs "I've found something interesting out about her though when we where in there". She then spoke

(Line break)

Once Ryan and Oakleigh had got back to the dumping ground Oakleigh walked into the office "Mike?" She asked before continuing "could I ask you something?".

Mike nodded at the young girl "Sure Oakleigh what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Do you know anything about why I ended up here? Like do you know the name of who phoned social services?" Oakleigh then asked.

Mike just looked at Oakleigh before nodding his head "yes when you got bought here we got a file on how you ended up in care" he then told her.

"Do you know someone called Justine Littlewood-Anderson?" Oakleigh then asked.

"Yes she use to be in my care" Mike then told her.

"She's the person that grassed my parents up to social services she has it in for my mum and dad ever since she moved next door to my parents house" Oakleigh then told Mike.

Mike just nodded as he listened to the young girl. He thought to himself "maybe Justine knew that Oakleigh was Tracy's sister. Justine and Tracy never got on after all and well Justine will of knew what Tracy's mum looked like because of the photo Tracy had of her" he sighed as he looked at Oakleigh. "You should go and get ready for dinner it will be ready soon" He then told the girl.

Oakleigh just nodded as she went upstairs getting ready before going back downstairs. Oakleigh decided to talk to the older kids she had made friends with. They where Ryan, Charlie, Jody, Tyler, Alex and Sasha.

She had made a few enemies already the main one being Floss. The others where Taz, Joseph, Billie and Toni. She decided she wanted to be friends with Candi-Rose and Chloe as well so started talking to them.

Later that night Oakleigh sat in her room talking to her cat and dog. She wasn't tired she was more angry and annoyed. The women that practically got her put into this dump knew the guy that worked there.

"What if they where in this together. Me getting put in here. What if they planned it?" She said to herself as she put her phone down giving her pets a kiss on their heads. Soon after laying down she fell asleep just after saying to herself "I need to find out"

End of chapter let me know what you think. If you have any ideas on what to put in the next chapter let me know. Enjoy


End file.
